nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
The Harajuku Barbie
The Harajuku Barbie, often shortened simply to Barbie, is the name of one of Nicki Minaj's longest lasting and most famous alter egos. Nicki the Harajuku Barbie accentuates the qualities of an imaginative, fun, coquettish girly girl-fashionista, that loves all things pink. This is also the muse who ignites the transformation of Nicki's performances as an R&B/Pop singer and future Rock Star Icon.Nicki Minaj Myspace page Retrieved August 1, 2012. Barbie is famous for speaking softly and acting much more naïvely than any of her other egos. She is the opposite of other alter egos, such as Roman and Rosa. Barbie's favorite color is pink, similar to Minaj, and, after Minaj began wearing wigs of many different colors, she is typically found in blonde or pink wigs. However, Barbie can also act very sexually as she sings in the song BedRock. Barbie is also on the cover of Pink Friday. It is sometimes difficult to determine which songs are Minaj rapping and which ones are Barbie, besides that sometimes Nicki sings "It's Barbie bitch!", but Minaj confirmed that Barbie is in fact rapping on BedRockChelsea Lately (12/13/10) - Part 2: Nicki Minaj Retrieved August 1, 2012. and Monster.Maraj, Onika. (@NICKIMINAJ). "yes, that is roman on monsta. mixed with barbie, & nicki. can u tell who's who?" Oct. 18, 2010, 3:45 PM. Tweet.Fans have also speculated that Barbie is infact on I'm The Best, Fly, Moment 4 Life, Check It Out, Your Love, Super Bass and Girls Fall Like Dominoes since Nicki had said the Barbie is featured on most of the songs on Pink Friday and her soft voice. Relationships Barbie has had many relationships (Boyfriends) through out Nicki's career...In high school, Barbie dated Lil Wayne, calling himself her "Black Ken". Later in life Barbie and Weezy's relationship ended and she married rapper, Drake. It is unknown if Barbie is still loves her "husband". Appearances *1234 *5 Star Bitch *Beauty and a Beat *BedRock *Blazin' *Break Up (Remix) *Bottoms Up (Apoligizing for the curses Roman said, and saying: "Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady.....") *Check It Out (with Roman) *Get It All *I'm the Best *Knockout (chorus) *Masquerade (along with Roman) *Massive Attack (saying It's Barbie, b*tches! ; she sang: Detonating the palms, detonating the fire...) *Moment 4 Life (Chorus & Bridge) *Monster (along with Roman) *Roman's Revenge (she sang: Nicki she's just mad cuz' you took the spot) *Single Ladies (Remix) (She sang: Hey, hey) *Starships (Except of the first verse) *Up Out My Face *You the Boss *The Pepsi comercial (Now In A Moment) *The Adidas Commercial (Adidas Originals Campagin) Pictures of The Harajuku Barbie The Harajuku Barbie-icon.png|Barbie at the cover of Pink Friday Mytimenow.jpg|Barbie shows up in "My Time Now", the MTV special on Minaj! Barbie Chelsea Lately.jpg|Barbie talking at Chelsea Lately's interview. Barbie Monster1.jpg|Barbie starting her verse at Monster video Barbie Monster2.jpg|Barbie could be sweet but she still a naughty girl. Barbie Bottoms Up.jpg|Barbie says sorry for the curses that Roman said. Barbie_Bed_Rock.png|Barbie at BedRock. Barbie_Bed_Rock2.png|Barbie shows her most navie side in BedRock. Barbie_Bed_Rock3.png|Still, she's so sweet. Nicki minaj fragrance.jpg|Nicki's fragrance in the shape of Barbie!!!|link=Pink Friday Fragrance barb.jpg|Barbie and 2 Chainz in a strip club Minaj-perez.jpg|It's Barbie with the Pink Friday Fragrance!!!!!!!!! Btsm4Ls.jpg|Barbie with Drake on her wedding day moment for life.jpg|Barbie and her husband after getting married bad-chicks1.jpg|Barbie with Ludacris, Eve, Diamond and Trina in the My Chick Bad Remix video imagesCANUFLMY.jpg|barbie in the new pepsi add References Category:Alter egos